


Easy Morning

by WhoGeek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is a sap, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Morning After, Sleepy Stiles, Stiles Needs His Coffee, Stiles is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/pseuds/WhoGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not a morning person and Derek doesn't have a coffee maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this](http://fluffygremlin.tumblr.com/post/60444193181/marielikestodraw-devildoll-why-does-he-keep) and decided I wanted to write sleepy, befuddled Stiles. Thanks to Shanachie for a quick beta read!

Stiles wakes up with a small shiver, trying to burrow deeper under the covers in search of a warmth that isn't there. He whines when he realizes that Derek is not in the bed. He had hoped that last night wasn't just a fluke but Derek is gone and Stiles is alone in the werewolf's apartment. He rolls out of bed, scooping up his boxers and the first shirt he finds (Derek's, a dark henley that is remarkably soft) and pulling the clothes on. A short shuffle to the bathroom to relieve himself and then Stiles wanders downstairs to the kitchen, intent on finding some coffee to get his brain started.

He blinks around the brighter room for a long moment before his sleep-addled, caffeine-deprived brain realizes that Derek's kitchen doesn't have a coffee maker. He frowns and makes a confused little noise, not quite fully comprehending the lack of what is an essential appliance. He shuffles over to the cabinets and starts to open and close every one, wondering if Derek just keeps his coffee maker tucked away in a cabinet instead of out on the counter.

Stiles makes it around all the cabinets twice before he stops, just standing confused in the middle of the room, absently scratching an itch on his side. It's at that moment that a key scrapes in the lock and Derek walks in, fully dressed and carrying a tray with two cups of coffee in one hand.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to be up before I got back."

"You don't have a coffee maker." Derek looks vaguely contrite at the accusation in Stiles's voice.

"I don't actually get any benefit from the caffeine. I drink coffee for the taste and not that often. It's actually easier to just buy a cup now and then rather than owning a coffee maker and keeping a bag of coffee here. I knew you'd want some so I went out before you woke up. I thought you'd still be asleep."

"You bought me coffee?" Derek smiles at the hopeful tone, striding over with the cups and pulling Stiles into a hug.

"Yeah. I bought you coffee." Stiles grabs one of the cups as Derek's nose makes contact with his neck, taking deep breaths and kissing lightly. "You're wearing my shirt."

Stiles just makes a noise somewhere between happy and affirmative and leans into Derek's chest, sighing when Derek squeezes just a little. "We're getting a coffee maker."

Derek ducks his head down to hide a grin and Stiles realizes what he's just implied but before his still-sluggish mind can backtrack Derek lets out a quiet, "OK."

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this takes place sometime when Stiles is in college, both he and Derek have had a couple (non-homicidal) relationships with other people. They didn't really discuss things before (finally) falling into bed together.


End file.
